The present invention relates to the new and distinct Threadleaf Coreopsis herein also referred to as Coreopsis ‘Sassy Saffron’, by the cultivar name, ‘Sassy Saffron’, or as the new plant. The new plant was initially selected by the inventor in June of 2016 from a block of seedlings from the cross in the summer of 2014 involving the plant identified by breeder code HK10-2-10 (not patented) crossed with siblings of HK10-2-10 (not patented) in the research facility of a wholesale perennial nursery based in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The single seedling identified by breeder code 14-1-7 was then isolated and compared in subsequent years to other coreopsis and subsequently found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer. In the evaluation process the new plant was assigned the breeder code 14-1-7.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by cuttings has shown ‘Sassy Saffron’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.